


Giant A

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversation Only, Gen, Singer Tony Stark, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant A

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Is Actually A Famous Singer, Not A Superhero

“So, I heard Tony Stark built us a tower.”

 

“Well, he built a tower. I'm not sure he built it for us.”  
  
“But it's got a huge A on it.”  
  
“... yeah?”

 

“And it's named Avengers Tower.”  
  
“...yeah but then we have to share with a singer.”

 

“A singer with atomic defenses!”  
  
“...point.”


End file.
